I know you know me
by wild-lili
Summary: It's 70 years after Twilight and Bella's worst nightmare has come true, the face she so feared to see in the mirror has become hers. But what if it became Edward's worst nightmare too? Rated T just to be safe kinda sad .First published fic plz b nice.


**Hey everyone I was inspired to write this after a visit with my grandmother. Now I am not not not not in anyway shape or form making fun of Alzheimer's my grandmother has had it for most of what I can remember of my 13 years. I know how serious the disease is and if your loved one has been diagnosed I'm very very sorry. I know how much it hurts and have also had to come to terms that both my mother and I might be diagnosed in later years as well. Well enough babbling here's the story. It's just a one shot thanks for to Doug and Eileen and everyone else effected by Alzheimer's, God-willing someone finds a cure.**

Epov

I walked into the assisted living. The attendant at the desk smiled and waved at me. They all thought that Bella was my grandmother and that it was so sweet that I came everyday to visit her. They didn't know that she was instead the love of my life –no my whole life that everything had always revolved around her since the second I met her. No they knew none of this.

I signed in and walked through the halls to the Alzheimer's unit. It was much like the rest of the building but more confined with more intensive care. It reminded me a bit of a daycare center to be completely honest. I walked through the number key locked door. Inside they were trying to get the residents together for something.

One of the nurses looked up when I came in and smiled. Like I said I was here everyday so they knew who I was." She's in her room Edward" the woman said smiling. I nodded my thanks and then walked down the hall into my Bella's room. All around the room were pictures mostly of us actually the story was though that it was Bella and my grandfather whom I was named after. And I was the spitting image of him. The nurses accepted it no questions asked.

Bella was sitting in the arm chair. She looked like she was asleep but I couldn't be sure. I knelt in front of her and looked at her. My beautiful Bella she was still as gorgeous as ever despite the white her hair had turned and the wrinkles that creased her skin. They were both products of age things that were supposed to happen.

At that moment more than ever before I wished I was mortal wish I could have been sitting next to her. Just as marred by age. But I wasn't my golden eyes and granite skin were proof of that.

Just then my angel turned her head and looked at me her eyes- her beautiful chocolate eyes were strangely empty. I had seen her like this everyday for weeks but it still hit me hard every time to see her barely knowing what was going on. "Bella do you know who I am?" I whispered. She just stared at me with the most hurt filled eyes I've ever seen.

She wanted to know who I was, I know she did she wanted to answer but she didn't and she couldn't. "Please?" I asked her, begged her. But she just looked at me with her dead chocolate eyes. I knew if I could that I would cry. "Do you know what today is?" I asked her quietly. She stared at me empty hollow.

That's when it hit me-this was my fault. She was terrified of this-of getting old. She didn't want this to happen she had asked me to stop it, to prevent it and I had flat out said no. And this is what I got. I didn't want her to loose her soul but was this any better? She had lost it- all her memory her personality everything. Yes she could still function-well not exactly ,talk but that was incredibly limited but how long until the Alzheimer's stole everything else from her-from me?

"Please Bella I know you know me I know you want to know me. Bella I love you. You can't have forgotten that please" I said tearless sobs shaking my body. Bella leaned forward and put her hand her tiny shriveled hand on my cheek. I leaned forward and put my head on her shoulder she turned her head and softly kissed my cheek.

Deep inside I knew she knew who I was. She looked so tiny so fragile. I picked her up gently and layed her on the hospital style bed. I lay down next to her. I hummed her lullaby I wondered if she even recognized it, maybe. I looked at the calendar on the wall September 13th it read. "Happy Birthday love"


End file.
